My Crazy Girl
by Viselle
Summary: Kau membawa kegilaan ke dalam hidupku. Tetapi justru kegilaan itu yang membuatku tergila-gila padamu.
Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **My Crazy Girl**

by

 **Ann**

.*.

Main chara : Kagami Taiga, Kaminari Fuko (OC).

 **Peringatan** : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan Anda berpendapat sendiri), Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Kau membawa kegilaan ke dalam hidupku. Tetapi justru kegilaan itu yang membuatku tergila-gila padamu._

.*.

 _Minggu, 06 Maret 2016, Pukul. 09.45:_

Biasanya seorang mempelai pria akan berjalan gagah ke acara pernikahannya. Setelah jas rapi akan membalut tubuh sang mempelai. Tetapi lain halnya denganku, tidak ada setelan jasa atau sepatu mengilap, atau bahu tegak dan langkah gagah. Mungkin jika ada penobatan pengantin pria terkonyol aku akan mendapatkannya—tak diragukan lagi aku akan mendapatkannya. Pasalnya jarang kali ada mempelai pria yang berlarian di trotoar lima belas menit sebelum upacara pernikahannya dilaksanakan. Mungkin baru aku, Kagami Taiga, yang melakukannya, atau bisa dibilang terpaksa melakukannya. Seakan keadaan itu belum cukup konyol, aku pun harus berlarian memakai seragam oranyeku—seragam pemadam kebakaran—lengkap dengan helmnya pula. Orang yang melihatku pasti berpikir aku sedang berusaha secepat mungkin mencapai lokasi kebakaran. Yah, meski pemikiran mereka salah besar aku mensyukurinya, sebab berkat itu para pejalan kaki langsung memberiku jalan ketika aku ingin lewat.

Semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Kesalahan si gadis gila itu.

"Kalau kau memang cinta, kau harus datang!"

Hanya itu yang dikatakannya semalam. Tanpa peduli jika hari ini aku masih harus mengikuti pelatihan dia memberiku ultimatum. Dan aku cukup mengenalnya untuk tahu jika aku tidak datang malapetaka akan menimpaku.

Sungguh, tak ada lagi yang kuinginkan selain sampai di tempatnya sekarang!

.*.

 _Seminggu yang lalu (28 Februari 2016):_

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

Fuko tersenyum padaku dan melangkah hingga ke tengah kebun yang termasuk dalam area sebuah hotel berbintang.

"Kita sedang mengecek tempat resepsi," sahutnya santai.

"Resepsi apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Pernikahan." Lagi-lagi jawaban santai keluar dari mulutnya. Jawaban santai yang membingungkanku.

"Siapa yang akan menikah?"

Fuko menelengkan kepala, mata _hazel_ nya menatapku. "Kau pikir siapa?" tanyanya dengan senyum.

Memiliki Kaminari Fuko sebagai kekasih membuatku mencoba belajar menjadi orang yang sabar, dan itu sangat sulit karena aku bukan tipe penyabar.

"Kau harusnya menjawabku, Fuko."

Senyum kembali menghias wajah cantiknya. Ia berputar di tengah kebun, gerakannya membentuk sebuah tarian anggun. Ia terus menari, berputar mendekatiku, dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Kita yang akan menikah," ujarnya polos.

"Apa?!" Aku berseru hingga menarik perhatian tukang kebun dan beberapa karyawan hotel.

"Kenapa, Taiga-kun? Kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?" Matanya yang bulat memandangku dengan pandangan yang membuatku tak sanggup berkata-kata. Gadis satu ini memang sangat lihai mempermainkan perasaanku.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Kucoba memberinya penjelasan. "Aku bukannya tidak mau—"

"Berarti kau mau." Wajah Fuko berubah cerah. "Masalah selesai!" Ia memutar tubuhnya dan kembali menjelajah. "Kita akan meletakkan meja panjang di sini, lalu di sana ada band yang memainkan musik, dan di sini..."

Aku tak mendengarkan kalimat lanjutannya, karena masih terlalu terkejut oleh apa yang kata-kata sebelumnya.

.*.

Mungkin sebagian besar orang akan bertanya mengapa aku mau bersama dengan Fuko. Yah, jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu adalah aku mencintainya. Kenapa bisa? Karena semuanya. Ya, semua yang ada dalam diri Kaminari Fuko telah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan dengan semua tingkah egois dan gilanya, rasa itu sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Aku mengenal Fuko di tahun kedua masa Sekolah Menangah Atas. Kami sekelas dan kebetulan ia duduk di depanku. Sejak awal perkenalan ia memang sudah cerewet, apalagi dalam hal pelajaran dia bisa 1000 kali lebih cerewet. Ia tidak mengenal kata bosan untuk mengingatkanku belajar dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Fuko yang kukenal adalah gadis yang gesit dan ceria, dan yang terutama ia tak bisa diam. Hampir tidak mungkin menemukannya duduk tenang barang setengah jam. Selama dua tahun hubungan kami tak lebih dari sekadar teman hingga di hari kelulusan ia tiba-tiba berkata bahwa dirinya menyukaiku. Waktu itu sebenarnya Fuko setengah memaksaku menerimanya, jujur saja kala itu aku memang tidak menganggapnya lebih dari seorang teman, tetapi sungguh aku tak menyesalinya. Mempunyai Fuko di dalam hidupku merupakan sebuah karunia yang tak tergantikan.

.*.

Dalam waktu lima hari kami mengurus semua persiapan, gedung, katering, dekorasi, undangan, pengisi acara, dan hal-hal remeh lainnya. Gaun pengantin pun sudah dipilih. Aku sedikit terkejut saat Fuko memilih gaun putih sederhana semata kaki berlengan panjang. Tak ada payet, hanya bordiran di bagian rok dan korsetnya. Kupikir ia akan memilih gaun yang lebih heboh—sesuai dengan sifatnya—ternyata tidak, dan aku sangat bersyukur dengan pilihannya itu. Dan untukku ia memilih setelan jas putih dengan kemeja abu-abu dan dasi merah, lengkap dengan sepatu putihnya juga. Aku tidak protes karena itu memang sesuai.

.*.

"Menurutku satu lapis sudah cukup."

Mata _hazel_ itu memelototiku. "Satu lapis, Taiga-kun? Itu tidak cukup! Terlalu sederhana, tidak cocok dengan konsep pesta kebun."

"Satu tapi dibuat dalam ukuran jumbo."

"Ini bukan soal ukuran, Taiga-kun," sahut Fuko gemas. Kubiarkan ia memaparkan alasan panjang mengapa kue lapis tigalah yang harus kami pilih. Sementara kami berdebat, wanita paruh baya yang merupakan pemilik toko kue tempat kami akan memesan kue pernikahan memandang kami dengan senyum terkulum.

"Baiklah, satu saja," ujar Fuko akhirnya mengalah.

"Tiga, sesuai yang kauinginkan, Fuko."

Fuko melirikku gemas lalu mendaratkan cubitan di kedua pipiku.

.*.

 _Waktu sekarang (06 Maret 2016, pukul 08.49):_

"MINGGIR!"

Teriakan nyaringku membuat orang-orang segera menepi, memberiku jalan. Beberapa orang menatap bingung diriku, beberapa lagi terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi, dan sebagiannya lagi malah menertawakanku. Mereka mengenaliku. Tentu saja, kalau tidak untuk apa mereka ada di acara pernikahanku.

Aku berbelok, langsung menuju ruang ganti. Di depan pintu ruang ganti Himuro sudah menantiku. Himuro adalah seorang kawan yang kukenal di Amerika, yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku. Ia berusaha menahan tawa saat melihatku.

"Kalau mau tertawa, silakan saja," ujarku sebal.

Himuro hanya tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu untukku. "Tak kusangka kau begitu berdedikasi dengan pekerjaanmu, sampai-sampai kau memakai seragammu di hari pernikahan," ujarnya setelah kami ada di dalam ruangan.

"Ini semua salah Fuko. Siapa suruh dia baru mengabariku tadi pagi," sahutku dengan kekesalan yang sudah di ubun-ubun. "Gadis gila itu..."

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Taiga-kun. Kenapa tidak bertanya kapan pernikahannya?"

Aku menoleh, mulutku siap meluncurkan serangan balik. Tetapi sanggahan yang berada di ujung lidahku tertelan kembali.

Fuko! Sungguh, ia terlihat seperti seorang putri dalam balutan gaun putih itu.

Ia melangkah ke arahku dengan tawa di matanya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depanku, lalu dengan cekatan disekanya keringat di wajahku dengan sapu tangan. "Terima kasih sudah datang," ujarnya dengan nada lembut yang tak biasa. Kekesalan dan kelelahanku sirna seketika, terganti dengan senyuman manis.

Hari ini, akan benar-benar menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan bagiku. Hari ini, aku akan memulai lembaran baru dalam hidupku. Bersama Kaminari Fuko, gadis gila yang membuatku tergila-gila.

.*.

 ** _fin_**

.*.

Aloow~ Ketemu lagi dengan saya. Yep, saya emang lagi doyan bikin fanfik di KnBI. Lagi jatuh cinta sama KagamixKaminari (OC yang saya buat). Hehe...

O ya, untuk kalian yang sudah review dan fav fanfik saya yang lain, terima kasih banyak ya, kalianlah penyemangat saya dalam berkarya.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfik ini, dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

Banjarmasin, 10 Maret 2016.

See ya,

Ann *-*

.*.


End file.
